1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for judging whether an intake passage pressure detecting device in a fuel feed system for an engine capable of electronically controlling the amount of fuel to be fed is in a state of failure or in normal state.
Heretofore, there has been proposed a fuel feed system capable of electronically controlling the amount of fuel to be fed to an engine on the basis of load information such as the pressure of an intake passage, the degree of opening of a throttle valve or the amount of air suctioned in the intake passage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case a device for detecting such load information is in a state of failure, it is necessary to take a measure, for example, to control the feed of fuel on the basis of an information provided from a device in normal operation, and therefore it has been desired to develop means capable of exactly judging whether the device for detecting load information is in a state of failure or not.